iKnow Your Favorite Song
by FeigningInterest
Summary: I laugh. “How could anyone like this crap?” SEDDIE


AN: A little one shot I put together... I'm new on the site, as you can tell from the not having many other stories... I wonder if anyone actually reads the Author's Note? I know they read the disclaimer. Which has to be the most obvious thing in the world.. . No, I don't own the story in which I'm spending free time to write about... I don't use disclaimers usually... I like to make people think I'm writing fan fiction even though I own it... You know, for the sheer amusement of it... No offense if you like any of the songs bad mouthed!

iKnow Your Favorite Song

Carly blasted another pop band out of Spencer's speakers, and I could feel my ears bleed. I watched her dance around her living room, singing into the handle of a broom.

I looked over at Sam who had a look almost as miserable as mine.

I decided to be brave in order to save my brain from exploding. I walked over to talk to Sam. "Not liking the song?"

"Ughh. If I hear 'tonight will be the night that I will fall for you' again, I swear, tonight will be the night that he falls down stairs."

I laughed. "How could anyone like this crap?"

She glanced towards Carly, mournfully. "I have no idea."

I sat next to her in the kitchen trying to get as far away from Carly's music as humanly possible. Without looking rude. Sam groaned and plopped her head down on the table with a thud.

"This shouldn't be considered music."

I laughed. "This shouldn't be considered _noise_."

Sam looked up at me, and smiled. "If you're gonna marry Carly, you're gonna have to get used to her taste in music."

"But her music tastes like crap."

"I thought your love could withstand anything. Like Fergie, or, bum bum bum! Miley Cyrus!"

I rolled my eyes. "I think hearing Miley Cyrus every day would be the death of me."

"Maybe you should stalk a girl who likes the same music you do."

I glared at her, and she laughed. "I don't stalk Carly. Jeez."

Sam raised an eyebrow at me. "Yeah right. You're always here."

"I live right across the hall." I paused. "You're always here too."

Sam shrugged. "What kind of music would the new girl you'd stalk listen to?"

I sighed again. She irritates me way too much. "I'm not stalking anyone."

Sam rubbed her face, apparently as frustrated with me as I was with her. "Okay. Smart Tard. What music do _you_ like?"

I ran through the choices. "Well, there's a lot. Like Nirvana. They're the best Seattle based band ever. Pearl Jam was cool, back when they were grunge..."

"Yeah, like Pearl Jam's Animal is really good. If you understand what he's saying," Sam interrupted.

"Yeah, I used to listen to that every day in the 7th grade."

"Oh, wow, in the 7th grade I was way into Collective Soul and Nirvana. The guitar riff for Shine's chorus, and the guitar riff for Smells Like Teen Spirit's chorus sound sexy to me."

I shifted in my seat, a little uncomfortable. "I like the songs, just not like that."

"Pour Some Sugar On Me was a sexy song. Even to guys, " Sam stated, matter-of-factly.

"Good point." I gave Sam a questioning look. "What's your favorite song?"

"Hmm... Watch Over You by Alter Bridge. I was getting ready for school and the music video came on T.V."

I smiled. "I love that song. It reminds me of my dad."

Sam's eyes widened, and her smile dropped. "Really? Me too."

"Yeah. My parents divorced when I was young. I never get to see him anymore." I hesitated, trying not to cross any line that would cause me physical pain on behalf of Sam killing me. "Why's it remind you of your dad?"

Sam looked away from me and towards the door. She looked desperate in a way. "I loved my dad."

Her voice broke and I put my hand on her shoulder. "What happened? Did he leave?" I remembered meeting Sam's dad about two years ago. He was polite and energetic. He seemed like a gentle person. And a really good dad.

Sam looked at me again and said, "Kinda."

"What do ya mean?" I asked.

"He... got sick and had to get tests. Then things settled down and he was getting better." Sam let out a rigid breath, and I tightened my grip on her shoulder. "He was in a wheelchair but other than that he was okay. It was in May of 8th grade, and I was helping my mom and dad make something in the kitchen. We were all laughing and singing, ya know, like a family. But dad just stopped. And mom started crying, and screaming and shaking him, but he wouldn't move..."

I scooted my chair closer to Sam, pulling her against me. I felt her shake as she cried into my shirt. I shushed her a bit, trying to calm her down.

"Come on. Let's get you outta here, okay?"

Sam nodded, and followed me across the hall. I opened the door to my apartment and guided Sam inside.

She smiled at me, rubbing her eyes. "Thanks, Freddie. I appreciate the undeserved niceness."

I pulled her to me again. "You're my friend, Sam."

"Am I as mean to you now as I was when we were in Middle School?" She snuggled into my chest, and I rocked her back and forth. "If so, I'm totally sorry."

I chuckled. "You're better now. I think it's Senior year. It's mellowing you out a bit."

She lifted her head up, trying to look at me. "Maybe I grew up."

"Maybe." I nudged her shoulder, playfully. "It's strange seeing you so…"

She pulled away from me a little. "So what?"

My hands involuntarily tightened their grip, as if afraid to let her go. "Open, I guess."

She looked away from me, and smiled. "You and Me."

"What about us?" I asked, confused.

"Not us, You and Me." Sam smiled at me. "Just listen, geek."

I frowned at the nickname but did as she told me to. You and Me by Lifehouse seemed to be streaming into the room through the bottom of the door. I had always loved this song.

I was taken aback when Sam wrapped her arms around my torso and placed her head against my chest. Something about this moment seemed perfect. Like I'd learned something I'd never really been able to grasp before. The moment just clicked with me and Sam.

"Freddie?" Sam murmured against my chest.

"Hmm?"

"Maybe Carly's music isn't all bad." She shrugged. "I guess you don't have to find a new girl to stalk after all."

"Why do you keep making fun of me for liking Carly? You do know I stopped liking her almost four years ago, right?"

Sam laughed. "Really? Then who _are _you stalking now?"

I gasped, "Would you stop saying that!"

She mocked my gasp with an even more dramatic one. "Fine. Ya big baby."

I laughed, and she joined in. "You know. I have a horrible idea."

"Does it involve a jackhammer and Briggs?"

I snorted, "No, why?"

"Then, chances are, it's not horrible."

"I was thinking." I started...

"Okay, maybe it's a little horrible." Sam interrupted. I nudged her and she nudged me back.

"I was thinking that... ya know... we could... go get a smoothie or something."

Sam raised an eyebrow at me. "How is that a horrible idea?"

I smirked. "Well. I was thinking that, maybe, we could do this..." I intertwined my fingers with hers. "And sometimes this..." I brushed my index finger across her cheek. "And a lot of this." I leaned in, my heart pounding so loud I could have sworn it was going to fly out of my ears. I felt her lean in, and I felt our lips meet. All the cliché fireworks meant nothing compared to the actual electric shock of the moment.

"Um..." We pulled away, both of us blushing.

"Hi Carly," Sam said weakly, one of her hands still locked with mine.

Carly smiled and rolled her eyes. "Why are you guys making out in a barely lit room? You do realize that's how babies are made."

I glanced at Sam, her blush deepening. I smiled, and for the hundredth time pulled her towards me. I had no idea why it took me so long to realize just how much I care for her. Something drew me to her. Even when we were young. I can't really place it...

I don't know... It's just everything she does is beautiful. It's like everything she does is right.

AN: Hope you like it! (= I got the Carly busting in from a reviewer! It made me laugh like a crazy person, so I added it to this! Thanks for the idea! If I hadn't have gotten it, I never would have finished this.


End file.
